


5th Anniversary

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Wonderful Mistakes [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, SVAD 2020, ScarletVision Appreciation Day, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: A one shot set in the "A Wonderful Mistake" universe.Five years after Wanda and Vision's wedding, Tony and Pepper agree to look after Tommy and Billy.Our happy couple celebrates (in)appropriately.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Wonderful Mistakes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769611
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	5th Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the SVAD 2020.
> 
> I just want to thank Darthelwig for the idea, because this wouldn't have happened without it.

“Having second thoughts?” Wanda teased silently and Vision felt his face flush.

They were already at Tony’s house and Vision knew that he was worrying too much, but he couldn’t help it.

“Perhaps,” he whispered, but it was loud enough for his friend to hear.

“Hey!” Tony exclaimed, looking up from the floor. “They’ll be fine. Pepper and I know what we’re doing.”

Vision’s best friend was currently being tackled by Tommy on the left and Billy on the right, while Morgan helped by holding down his hands.

The sight didn’t fill Vision with much confidence.

“It’s just… They have never slept over somewhere without us. What if they miss us?” he tried.

“Morgan and Jarvis will keep them company,” Pepper replied, smiling before she raised her eyebrow knowingly. “And you two need some time alone.”

Her insinuation made him fight the blush threatening to take over his face. It was their 5th anniversary and he had yet to get used to their friends’ teasing. He sometimes wished he could play it cool the way that Wanda could.

She was currently smirking smugly at Pepper, and Vision found it impossible to control the images that smile evoked. He certainly looked forward to finally hearing her cries of pleasure as she fell apart for him freely, unsuppressed, without the worry of waking their sons.

The thought of his sons helped him stop the train of inappropriate thoughts and he looked at Tony, who had managed to free himself and stand up again.

“Listen, you looked after Morgan for me and Pepper a million times and it’s only fair for us to return the favor. Besides, little Morgan here was handful enough during her terrible twos for ten kids, handling a pair of three-year-olds for a day will be a piece of cake,” Tony assured him but Vision wasn’t that convinced. It was only Wanda’s warm hand on his wrist that made him finally sigh and nod.

He knelt to place a kiss on each of their sons’ foreheads and Wanda joined him, drawing the three of them in a big hug.

“Now, Tommy, Billy, you be good to uncle Tony and auntie Pepper while daddy and I are away,” she warned, her voice warm. Their sons nodded, but Wanda could see that Tommy’s attention was already drawn by one of the many toys in Morgan’s room.

Tommy waved and ran towards Morgan, his parents already forgotten as he started chasing the electric car Morgan was maneuvering, but Billy was still holding on to his parents’ sleeves.

“Hey sweetie, will you look after your brother and Jarvis for us?” Wanda asked, knowing that a task like that would make him feel more at ease while they were gone, and Billy nodded again. He smiled and released their hands before turning to join his brother.

Wanda squeezed Vision’s hand reassuringly and waited for him to tear his gaze from the twins.

“They will be alright,” she whispered and her husband snaked his arms around her, trapping her in a firm hug that let her know just how tense he was.

She would certainly need to remedy that.

They said their goodbyes and barely got to the car before Wanda was swamped with the desire to kiss him. She knew that Morgan’s room was on the other side of the house and she couldn’t care less about Tony’s neighbors as her lips attacked Vision’s.

He was shocked for a split second before she felt him respond to her hunger with his own.

It had been so long…

Yes, they were still intimate with each other, and often, but they could never be truly uninhibited. There was always the worry at the back of her mind that they would wake the kids, or that they would walk in, so they have both gotten as quiet as they could, but she now let her moans flow freely.

Wanda could feel him react to her sounds as he groaned and pressed her against the car door.

“Later,” he whispered, voice hoarse, as he tore his lips away from hers.

Wanda pouted and whined, making him chuckle, but he simply shook his head.

“Dinner first.”

“But what if I want to skip straight to dessert?” she teased, biting her lip and giving him an obvious once-over that made him close his eyes and inhale deeply.

“Behave, Miss Maximoff, unless you want to get punished,” he teased right back, and spiced it up with a wink that still made her insides melt.

“Maybe I do,” she challenged, raising her eyebrows, before shaking her head in laughter and getting in the car.

Five years later and her husband could still make her as hot for him as on the day they made their vows…

There was silence as he drove, since Wanda found it hard to concentrate on anything long enough to hold a decent conversation. All she could think about was what would come _after_ dinner and how good he looked in those dark jeans as he drove.

Wanda was so lost in thought that she didn’t even notice Vision wasn’t taking them back to their home.

He smiled as he glanced at the faraway look on her face once he parked. A part of him wanted to just turn the car around and have his way with her, but the other, larger part knew that he wanted them to have this together.

Besides, the waiting would make it all the more satisfying once he finally did make love to her.

“Vizh, where are we?” he heard her ask before she finally focused and took in their surroundings. Her frown slowly turned into a grin as she unbuckled her seatbelt and almost jumped out of the car.

“I think I know where we’re going,” she stated, the happiness clear in her voice, as she barely contained herself from bouncing on her feet.

“I hoped you would,” he replied, as he linked his arm trough hers and led her towards the sea. They walked along the shore until they reached the restaurant, the one where he took her on their first date, and she once again rewarded him with a happy tear sliding down her cheek.

This time, he wasn’t worried. This time, he took it for what it was. Her gratitude. Her love. Her happiness.

Vision now knew better than to order paprikash, even though Wanda ordered it for herself. He found that he liked the dish when _she_ made it, but this one was still too spicy for him.

Wanda could feel her cheeks hurt from all the smiling. It felt like their first date was a lifetime ago, not just a bit more than 6 years, and she felt her heart squeeze each time Vision graced her with a smile.

Once they were served their dessert, Wanda couldn’t shake the mischievous idea that was forming in her head. There were no other people in the garden and she slowly moved her foot to his calf under the table, gently dragging it up and down and never breaking eye contact.

She started eating her ice cream as sensually as she could, twirling her tongue around the spoon and closing her eyes as she let out a silent moan.

There were no outward signs of the turmoil she knew she was inflicting on him, other then his eyes, which had darkened and seemed to be devouring her whole.

She reveled in his hungry gaze, dragging the act out for as long as she could, until he snapped.

“I believe you have had enough dessert for tonight, my dearest wife,” he stated lowly, catching her wrist in his hand. The tone of his voice sent shivers down her back.

“I thought you’d never ask, my dearest husband,” she answered, smiling sweetly at him.

Wanda had no idea how they managed to get to the house, the whole trip back was a haze of arousal and trying to keep her hands off him, but the moment the front door closed behind them she pounced on him.

They tumbled blindly along the hall, unwilling to stop kissing each other for long enough to pay attention to where they were going, until Vision’s back knocked over the coat rack.

Wanda’s laughter rang through the hallway and Vision couldn’t care less about the mess. They’d pick the coats up later tonight or tomorrow. The only piece of clothing he cared about right now was the bright red summer dress on his wife’s body. If he had any say in it, it wouldn’t stay on her for long.

She seemed to have similar ideas as her fingers quickly set to work on the buttons of his shirt and they barely reached the closest of the living rooms before they were both in nothing but their underwear.

Vision had fully intended to lay her across the kitchen table and finally have the dessert he had been craving the whole day, but his wife had other plans as she fell to her knees before him.

He would never tire of the sight of her looking up at him, with so much desire, and love, and _hunger_ in her eyes, and all he could do was exhale sharply as her mouth wrapped around him.

She was relentless, the years of experience making sure she knew exactly when to slow down and speed up again in order to constantly keep him on the edge but never tip him over it.

Vision tried to fight the growl that was threatening to spill out of his throat until he remembered that there was no reason for it.

He could be as loud as he wanted.

And so could she…

He made her stop, as much as it pained him to do so, but if she kept it up any longer, their night alone would have to be cut shorter than he wished it to be.

Wanda couldn’t stop the smirk spreading on her face as she rose to meet him for a kiss. She loved the way she could still affect him, the way she could still make him lose control.

Still, it didn’t take long for the self-satisfied smirk to be wiped from her face and replaced with a gasp of his name as he took her in his arms and carried her to the kitchen, lowering her on their sturdy table.

She closed her eyes because she wanted this to last, and how could she last when he was spreading her legs and inhaling her scent, staring at her and licking his lips like she was the tastiest meal of all?

It’s no wonder neither of us has any desire for a bed, she mused while she still had some semblance of coherent thoughts. For the past three years the bedroom was basically the only space available for them, but not tonight.

Tonight, the house was theirs.


End file.
